Lemon requests
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: I need practice on writing lemons so I'm taking request. Says the rest inside
1. Chapter 1

Since I'm new to writing lemons I thought it would be a good idea to practice so I'll write my own lemons and lemons that are requested. Rules are simple. 1. No cheating or rape lemons. 2. No more than two people. 3. No female x female. I have nothing against those kind of women I'm just not sure how I would write that, but I will do Make x Male pairings. Send me request and I'll see when I have time to write them. And of course I'll make my own lemons.


	2. Winston and Eve

**Winston's POV**

I was driving home from the airport. I just got back from another business trip and I know that my wife Eve has been mating with our son in-law Humphrey since she's been wanting to have sex. I wish I didn't have to go on business trips so I could spend more time with my sexy wife.

When I finally arrived home after two long hours of driving. I got out of the car and saw that the light in the house was on which meant Eve was still awake. I unlock the door, then quietly closed it. I began to hears moans coming from the living room. I walked in and found Eve watching a movie with sex. "Honey. I'm home." I whispered into her ear before I licked her neck. She immediately turned around and kissed me. She definitely missed me. As we made out I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, before carrying her to our room.

Once inside I pushed her onto the bed and kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure as I grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze. I played around with them as I licked her neck and caused her to moan. I loved pleasuring my wife. I pulled her shirt and bra off and stared at her nice round breasts. I started sucking on her left nipple and she moans from the pleasure and I was getting 'excited'. I stopped and licked the other one before closing my lips around it. I moved my hands to her skirt then pulled it off and grab her ass. I couldn't resist anymore so I pulled her panties off, then looked at her vagina. I leaned down a licked it which caused her to moan. I pushed my tongue into her vagina and lick her inner walls. She tasted great. I pulled my tongue out, but I keep licking her as I shove my fingers in and out of her. She started panting from the insertion and she was getting close. I sped up and moved my left hand to her ass and push my fingers in. I thrusted with my fingers at the same time. I sped up the pace until she came on my hand. I licked the cum off and made her sit up and pulled her head onto my large member. My head faced the ceiling as I closed my eyes and fill her suck on me while stroking my balls. I pulled out and shoved my dick back in her mouth. I began thrusting as she stroked and sucked my cock. I was panting and moaning. She was incredible. No one was better than Eve. I was so lucky. I continued to thrust in and out, getting closer. She started to speed up as she sucked my member with pleasure and desire. She wouldn't stop until I cummed. Finally I reached my climax and filled her mouth with loads of cum. She swallowed as much as possible. Doing her best to not waste a drop. I pulled my dick out before I pushed her onto the bed again and rounded her over. I pulled back then slammed into her vagina hard. She screamed in pleasure. I pushed all the way in before pulling out fast. I slammed back in hard. She panted and moaned in pleasure. I grunted every time I thrusted. Eve's vagina was tight, but her ass was tighter. I'll get there later. I was panting as I felt her tight vagina around my member every time I went in. I began thrusting harder and harder, while pulling out faster and faster. I kept this up for a long time, but she reached her climax first. I moaned as I felt her fluids spray my dick. But it wasn't over for me. I pulled out of her vagina and slammed into her tight ass. I panting even faster this time cause like I said her ass was tighter than her vagina. She was panting a lot as I thrusted in. Her ass squeezed my member with force. I grabbed her tail and tugged on it every time I slammed in. She was moaning and panting in pleasure of having me in her. My knot slapped her ass hard like I was slapping her. I shoved my knot into her ass as I came. She moaned as I filled her up and she stained the bed with her fluids. I lied on top of her and said. "I love you Eve." She said. "I love you too my handsome wolf."


End file.
